The True Stars of Hollywood
by Nightshade1989
Summary: We all know what happened to Danny and Sawyer, but what about Darla and the others?


The true stars of Hollywood

One year ago Hollywood received two of its greatest animal actors, Danny and Sawyer. That fateful night at Gruaman's Chinese Theater will forever be remembered in our minds. Not only did we gain two of our greatest animal stars, but we also lost one of the best child stars, Darla Dimple. The show was spectacular, and unmatched by anything ever seen. Followed by the unexpected confession that it was Darla who was responsible for flooding her stage!

It was a heyday for the paparazzi a few days. An unprecedented amount of Darla sympathizers stormed the studio after hearing she was no longer permitted to be in movies, and Mammoth Pictures hiring animal actors. People wanted to know everything that was going on. They couldn't get enough of the action, (and the press was happy to assist them).

We all know what happens after that, Danny and Sawyer go on to play in big movies, animal actors start popping up in every studio ect, but what of the OTHERS? What of T.W., Wooly, Tillie and the rest? What happened to Darla, or Max? What did they all do after they helped set the stage for Danny and all the rest of the Animal actors we now have in Hollywood? These figures seem to disappear after that fateful Saturday night. But I intend to shed some light on some of those people and animals.

In the passages below, I intend on shining new light on a few that lent a hand in Danny and Sawyers rise. Not only will I give insight to their character, but also where they are today. I couldn't find everyone, but I did locate a few. The following passages express personal opinions of those who worked with the stars, as well of the stars themselves. None of the opinions are necessarily shared with me or the newspaper.

**Darla Dimple**

It seems that despite the title she was referred to (America's sweetheart, lover of children and animals.) she really was quite the opposite said the people of Mammoth Studios. The stage workers, right down to the props people said she was downright nasty! "She had an awful temper! She would get upset at the slightest slip up from ANYONE!" said a camera operator who was around during her 

reign of (seeming) tyranny. Some of the makeup artists shuddered at the mention of her and would only say, "She was a little demon, NOT an angel!"

But it seems that the animals got the brunt of her outbursts of anger. Most of the animals still remember loathing having to do work for Mammoth Studios. More often than not, they had to deal with Darla if Mammoth Studios hired them, but they needed the money. A couple of animals informed us that if they tread on her feet to many times they ended up getting kicked out of the studio without being paid for what they did, even if they were almost done with the session.

When we inquired about her whereabouts, it seems that she went back home to her parents. After it was discovered she was responsible for the flooding of Stage 13 (ironic huh?) her career was shot. Having nothing else to do, she has left Hollywood perhaps for good. She is currently enrolled at an elementary school in San Francisco.

**Max**

Perhaps one of the most misunderstood of everyone involved is Max. Max was Darla's butler/body guard, who was always close by to come to Darla's aid. This unfortunately also included doing her dirty work, which involved roughing up anyone who rubbed Darla the wrong way. This (of course) led to many misunderstandings.

When I inquired about him to the staff at Mammoth Studios, we pretty much got the same reply, "He was a cruel man who enjoyed hurting others." There are very few variations to his description. It seems that nobody sees him as another of Darla's victims. I guess with his size, it is unthinkable that he would really put up with little Darla's attitude.

I was amazingly able to find him and ask him a few questions. I inquired about what his relationship with Darla was like and he readily proffered an answer. "It was a job; I was paid very well to play baby sitter for the little brat. I was told to what she wanted and so I did! She was very overbearing and pushy but I had to admire that in someone so small, especially with the fact that she acted that way even to me!"

The interview soon turned to the acts of violence he was ordered to do by Darla. Max wasn't very forthcoming with answers and soon pointedly changed the subject. It clearly isn't something he 

wanted to talk about, so I didn't press him any farther. He requested us to not include his current occupation, so let it suffice to say he hasn't really changed jobs.

**Tillie**

One of Sawyers closed friends is Tillie Hippo. After Sawyer failed to gain Hollywood's attention, she was right by her side to cheer her up. Tillie and Sawyer meet soon after they both got to Hollywood. Tillie's auditions were literally the day she arrived in Hollywood and meet Sawyer when she came in to get an audition.

"Tillie was never one to get her hopes down. She never lost hope about anything and could see good in just about anyone", said Sawyer. "I don't think there is a thing in the world that could keep her down. Her personality was just so contagious at times, it was impossible to be upset!"

Tillie was unfortunately busy when I stopped by and I could set another date for us to meet. Tillie is now on the Broadway scene, as a singer. She always wanted to sing, according to Sawyer, and after Mammoth Pictures couldn't hire her, she jumped to Broadway. Her absence was due to a audition for a few plays she is interested, We'll be rooting for you Tillie!

**Others**

I couldn't find everyone, and those who I did found out about, is not much, so here is the rest. Cranston Goat unfortunately died soon after their debut, and Frances heartbroken, went back home. A funeral was held by Danny and Co. clandestinely. This was done apparently to avoid all the paparazzi.

Wooly is now an established musician in New York right now. After the debut of Danny and Co. he was contacted by Broadway and was asked to write music for them. The offer was too great an opportunity to pass up, so he accepted. He is well known for his musical talents in Broadway now (in New York).

Pudge the penguin literally disappeared soon after Danny and Sawyer landed their deal with L.B. Mammoth. Nothing is known about is whereabouts, it seems he just up and left. We tried to find out about him from the people of Mammoth Studios, but virtually nothing is known. All that is remembered, and known, is that he had a sweet tooth (according to Danny).

There may be more people out there that had a hand in on what happened that fateful Saturday night, but these are the most important people. Underappreciated by those of Hollywood, and generally unknown; they have proven they are talented and capable by what they are doing now. We, the people of Hollywood care nothing of them, even though they deserve a place in our hearts too. If it were not for them, Sawyer and Danny may never be where they are today. They all are important, from Danny, to Pudge, they are the Hollywood elites.


End file.
